Gravelands
Lore The hooded Horseman, face hidden in shadow beneath his black shroud, stands atop a mound of skulls. A bone-chilling breeze picks up, sweeping across the Gravelands just as moonlight breaks through the clouds above and illuminates a league-long field of corpses. As the wind howls, you can hear the tortured screams of souls bound to this miserable boneyard. Death has come. He surveys the Gravelands with cool indifference. Human or beast, man or woman, Camelot or Druid or Demon...all share the same fate before the final Horseman. Do you dare challenge him? Can you escape his inevitable grasp long enough to gather Skulls so that Merlin may set those tortured souls free? Equip Soul Cage, Tomb Reaver, Ben-nu Hellborn, Gaznar Soulripper, and Merla the Lidless to boost your Skull findings while exploring the Gravelands! *Soul Cage: 7 Bonus Healing Skulls *Ben-nu Hellborn: 5 Bonus Healing Skulls *Tomb Reaver: 3 Bonus Healing Skulls *Gaznar Soulripper: 1 Bonus Healing Skulls *Merla the Lidless: 1 Bonus Healing Skulls Evolve your cards for even greater bonuses! (the above mentioned cards) *Tier 2 cards grant 2x *Tier 3 cards grant 5x *Tier 4 cards grant 15x Only those who collect the most Skulls will win the top prizes. But be wary, for Death lurks amongst the bones and catacombs of the Gravelands...along with brothers War, Pestilence and Famine. Defeat the Horseman on Formidable or Apocalyptic difficulty, and you might just earn their allegiance. Gravelands Battles Upon entering the Fortress of Gravelands you see the Menu options and your personal scoreboard/rank. You are given 4 choices in which you face different levels of Death and also see the four different tier's artwork. *Apocalyptic requires 20 stamina points per turn but yields better rewards. You see Tier 4 artwork for Death, War, Pestilence and Famine. In this tier, you have a very low chance at collecting the horseman's card during the random boss encounters. *Formidable requires 15 stamina points per turn. You see Tier 3 artwork. In this tier, you have a very low chance at collecting the horseman's card during the random boss encounters. *Middling requires 10 stamina points per turn. You see Tier 2 artwork. *Merciful requires 5 stamina points per turn. You see Tier 1 artwork. 'Reflex Rings' Four white rings will be presented each time a card's skill is activated. The positions of the four rings are fixed. One of them will "Shrink" randomly. You have to tap the shrinking ring before the animation ends, and then the ring will be filled with green color. This means you have successfully got a "Reflex Skill" point. It will be counted when the battle ends. If you click a wrong one, the ring will be filled with red instead and you have no chance to correct it. 'Step Drop' 'Bosses' Skull Stage Rewards Pestilence, Famine, War and Death are all available from about 175K to 250K. per Aaron. Final Rank Rewards 'Gravelands Chest' may include: *Death *War *Famine *Pestilence *Soul Cage *Tomb Reaver *Ben-nu Hellborn *Gaznar Soulripper *Karn *Gravebane *Black Knight *Phantom Panther *Odo the Infernal * Soulbane Category:Events